This invention relates to an apparatus for removing the scales of a quantity of fish, and more particularly, the invention relates to a small, portable, automatic fish scaler that will scale and wash between 35 and 60 pounds of fish in a single load.
There have been numerous attempts in the prior art to provide relatively simple yet efficient fish scaling apparatus. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 71,434 discloses a rotatable, cage like cylinder enclosing within its interior a pair of longitudinally extending blade members. The device is designed for rapid rotation while partially immersed in water within a reservoir or tank, and, as it rotates, fish within the cylinder are thrown across the blades which are designed to scrape the scales from the fish.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,383,162, fish are loaded into a perforated cylinder, the interior surface of which is provided with curved projections for turning fish therein from one side to the other as the cylinder is rotated. A perforated pipe extends through the interior of the cylinder and is adapted to sprinkle water on the fish during the scaling operation.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,331,855 and 2,355,405 disclose fish scaling devices comprising rotatable cylinders formed of screen-like mesh material. The mesh is formed with sharp edges designed to scrape the scales from the fish as the cylinder rotates. Perforated pipes are also provided within the cylinders for supplying water to assist in the scaling operation and for maintaining the screen-like mesh clean and free of scales.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,574, a cylindrical mesh-like basket is disposed within an outer rotatable drum for rotation therewith. High velocity jets of water are directed onto the fish to provide the scaling action and to increase the tumbling of the fish. The removed scales are washed from the basket and through a drain provided in the outer drum.
U. S. Pat. No. 3,766,605 discloses a similar system, but wherein the mesh construction of the inner cylinder itself is relied upon to scale the fish while low pressure water washes away the removed scales.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,526, fish scaling apparatus is disclosed which includes a hollow, elongate fish scaling drum mounted on a frame for rotation about a longitudinal axis. A spiral strip portion of the interior circumferential surface of the drum includes a plurality of denticulations which provide an abrasive surface. The interior surface of the drum is also provided with a plurality of fish separating and reorienting wedge members, each of which comprises a pair of paddle members which converge toward a lead edge. The configuration is such that, as the drum rotates, the fish are caused to not only tumble but also move axially from an upstream to a downstream end of the drum.
These prior art devices have not been completely successful in all respects and, accordingly, there remains a need for a simple and efficient portable fish scaling apparatus which can be used by the ordinary fisherman, or small groups of fishermen, to clean and scale substantial amounts of fish in a short period of time.
In accordance with this invention, fish scaling apparatus is disclosed which comprises a hollow, generally cylindrical elongated fish scaling drum mounted on a combination drain pan and frame device and rotated by a mechanism, such as an electric motor, mounted on the frame. The fish scaling drum is preferably constructed of stainless steel or copper and is preferably about 17 inches in diameter. The drum may range in axial length from 15 to about 30 inches depending on the amount of fish that it is anticipated would normally be scaled and cleaned in each load.
The drum is further provided with a plurality of scaling spikes which project into the interior of the drum, generally radially with respect to the axis of rotation of the drum. The spikes preferably comprise stainless steel sheet metal screws or the like, about 3/8 inch in length. The spikes are arranged about the entire inner circumferential surface of the drum in a pattern of axially extending rows wherein, in each row, the spikes are axially spaced by a predetermined amount. The axially extending rows of spikes are spaced circumferentially from adjacent rows also by a predetermined amount. In addition, the screws of any given row are axially offset from screws of adjacent rows to create a staggered pattern of spikes.
The drum is designed to be rotated by the drive mechanism at about 30 rpm although it will be appreciated that variations in the speed may be appropriate depending on the size of the drum, etc.
The drum is also provided with a plurality of axially and circumferentially spaced drain holes, sized to permit scales and water to be washed from the drum and into a drain pan located beneath the drum.
The drum rotates about a hollow, perforated shaft or tube which is coincident with the center axis of the drum and which extends between the axial ends of the drum. The shaft supplies water to the interior of the drum during the scaling operation. At one end, the perforated shaft is coupled to an output shaft of the drive mechanism, while at the other end of the drum, the perforated shaft is rotatably mounted in a bearing housing located exteriorly of the drum. A water hose is connected to the perforated shaft at the bearing end by a swivel connector which allows the perforated shaft to rotate with the drum while the water hose remains stationary.
The fish scaling apparatus disclosed herein is intended to scale and wash in one load from 35 to 60 pounds of fish, which may range in size, for example, between small pan fish and 6 to 8 pound bass. The pattern of sheet metal screws, the length of the screws, the diameter of the drum, the rpm of the drum, and the spray of water within the drum constitute a precise combination of components that achieves complete and efficient scaling and washing of the fish.
It should be noted that, prior to the scaling operation, it is desirable to remove the heads and most of the internal parts of the fish. The scaling and washing operation will subsequently remove all of the scales, as well as the remainder of the internal parts of the fish, and will wash the fish to a degree where the fish can be cooked or frozen without further processing.
Other objects and advantages of the fish scaling apparatus of this invention will become apparent upon inspection of the detailed description of the invention which follows.